In wireless communication systems, multiuser diversity may capitalize on independent fading channels across different user devices in order to enhance the throughput in the downlink/uplink of such wireless communication systems. Procedures to schedule service for a given user device based on the best instantaneous channel quality may be useful in terms of ergodic sum-rate for both the uplink and for the downlink. However, such procedures may require user devices to feed back instantaneous channel state information (CSI).